This invention relates generally to a fingerprint processing apparatus and more particularly to a fingerprint processing apparatus capable of generating a roll fingerprint image.
Fingerprint processing apparatus capable of generating a fingerprint image which can be encoded into machine readable signals are known in the art. Examples of such apparatus are described in issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,163 and in co-pending application Ser. No. 472,640 filed on Mar. 7, 1983 which is a continuation in part of application Ser. No. 210,174 filed on Nov. 11, 1980. U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,163 and application Ser. No. 472,640 are incorporated herein by reference. These apparatus generate a flat touch fingerprint image using an interrogating light beam which is displaced across a flat platen having a finger supported thereon. The finger on the platen modulates the interrogating light beam to provide a reflected light beam having fingerprint information. Optical scanning means are used which are capable of causing the interrogating light beam to scan the fingerprint object created by the finger on the platen. The modulated light beam is imaged onto an array of photo-electric transducers to provide a series of output signals indicative of the modulated information. The output of the array is serially interrogated at successive scan positions to provide a set of signals containing the fingerprint image.
This type of apparatus is primarily used in access control systems to quickly, accurately, and inexpensively verify the fingerprints of known individuals, by electronically matching the subject's fingerprint pattern to those in a previously obtained file stored in a computer memory.
These known fingerprint processing apparatus operate on a flat fingerprint object on a flat plane. The flat nature of the object being scanned permits use of a relatively simple, inexpensive optical scan system.
When using fingerprint processing apparatus of this type, proper positioning of the finger on the platen is important. In order to obtain repeatable, identifiable fingerprint images, the finger must be placed on approximately the same position on the platen each time a scan is made.
In law enforcement, where fingerprints are frequently utilized to identify unknowns, a roll fingerprint image known as a Henry roll is used. The Henry roll fingerprint by nature includes considerably more information than is contained on a flat touch fingerprint since it is wider and provides a full core and delta picture. Henry roll fingerprints, stored on print cards, are generated by conventional methods such as taking ink impressions from individual fingers. These conventional methods have many disadvantages; they are messy and they do not consistently provide an accurate fingerprint image.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of this invention to provide a fingerprint processing apparatus capable of generating an improved roll fingerprint image which is compatible with existing Henry roll fingerprint images.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus which generates a roll fingerprint image without distorting the image of the fingerprint.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an apparatus whereby an accurate and unambiguous roll fingerprint image can be generated by relatively easy to use and relatively inexpensive equipment.
It is further the object of the invention, to provide a fingerprint processing apparatus which is comfortable to use and which aids in properly positioning the finger being scanned.
A further object of this invention is to provide a fingerprint processing apparatus which is usable for law enforcement identification purposes, by capturing a roll fingerprint image which may be directly compared with existing inked card rolled fingerprints stored in law enforcement agency files, either by manual search or computer search techniques.
Yet another object is to provide such an apparatus which generates a roll fingerprint image without the use of inks.